Dirty Dancing
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Clary's grown up guarded & protected, her mother is set on her going to college, thus she's expected to excel in school, find her way in the world as well as marry a good man (like her mother did, the second time around). However, Clary becomes infatuated (unexpectedly) with the resort's dance instructor, Jace Herondale, who has a dark background & a sketchy past.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Dirty Dancing**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Mortal Instruments/Shadowhunter Characters or** _ **Dirty Dancing**_ **Storyline. I did my best to do a blend of both the book series, the TV series & the movies (original and remake of) **_**Dirty Dancing**_ **. WARNING there will be future lemons.**

 **Clary's POV:**

We were on our way toward New York's Catskill Mountains, a new "family" getaway that my mom decided was a "safe" place for the four of us to spend our summer vacation. By four of us I mean, my mother Jocelyn, step-father but more of a father figure Luke, my best friend Simon Lewis and myself.

"So mom, tell me again how great this 'summer camp' of yours is?" I sighed, I would have preferred to spend my summer vacation in our hometown of Brooklyn where the Pandemonium club was located, rather than a dull and boring camp where "fun activities" like golfing, going out on the lake in a canoe, and the talent show at the end of summer took place.

"Now Clary, Luke has some friends who have attended in the past with their families and they loved it! I'm sure there will be plenty of young adults you two can hang out with." She smiled as Luke glanced in the rearview mirror, making eye contact with me as I rolled my eyes.

"Yea Clary, maybe we'll enter the talent show and win the grand prize." Simon chuckled as I elbowed him.

"Simon, there's no prize, except gouging your eyes out." I said the latter under my breath as he and Luke began to snicker.

"Look, I know this isn't the most thrilling vacation, but it's a vacation none-the-less and I expect the two of you to at least try and have a good time." My mother snapped as the car grew silent. I rested my head against the seat as I noticed the lush green trees creating a canopy overhead, Simon was mumbling about something as Luke asked my mom for the next street name to turn on. I began to feel myself drifting off to sleep dreaming of a dark room with neon lights and music blasting whilst people danced in the center of the floor.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

A few hours later . . .

"Clary. Clary. Clary! CLARY!"

"Hu, what?" I sat up as Simon grinned down at me.

"Wake up, we're here." He let go of my shoulders as I unbuckled my seatbelt and got off the car. It was a lush place with quaint cabins, a large lake, a clubhouse, and a fence that must have been for the employee lodging.

"Wow, this place is . . . nice." I smiled as I managed to inhale clean air with the smell of trees and something cooking.

"I'm starving!" Simon stretched out as Luke began unloading the car, a bellhop boy suddenly appeared with a grin slapped on his face as the hotel manager approached Luke, they shook hands and exchanged greetings as my mom was introduced as Mrs. Garroway. After they finished speaking, my mother suggested we wash up and have lunch. I looked down at my worn out jeans and paint-stained flannel top along with my old boots and decided a change of clothes and hot shower wouldn't hurt; my hair needed a good washing and brushing. I looked around and noticed quite a few good looking guys around and I felt the sudden need to wear makeup.

I walked out of the shower and decided a simple floral dress and sandals would do fine; my red hair began curling. I used a bit of brown eye shadow and black mascara to bring out my green eyes and hopefully hide my freckles. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I continued to look into the mirror as Simon walked in.

"Is my bowtie straight?" Simon held out his hands, he had a goofy look on his face, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose and his dark hair was gelled back for once. He had on a pair of dark denim jeans, old converse and a button down blue shirt with a dark blue tie.

"Fancy." I smiled at him as he raised his thick eyebrows in a distinguished manor.

"Names Lewis, Simon Lewis." He held the ends of his bowtie as I walked up to him, fixing his bowtie as I heard my mother calling for us.

"Let's go Mr. Lewis." I took his arm as we walked to the clubhouse.

It was more exquisite on the inside than the outside, there were several crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling providing bright lighting, the tables were decorated with cream linens with gold designs, fine China set neatly on the table along with sparkling silverware and cloth napkins folded like swans atop each plate.

"Toto, we're not in Brooklyn anymore." Simon observed as I nodded in agreement.

"Lovely." Jocelyn smiled, holding onto Luke, they looked like a newly wed couple (which they were, if you count being married for two and a half years still newly weds). My mother wore a deep green floor-length summer dress with gold gladiator sandals, a thick gold bracelet and a pair of colorful stud earrings. Her dark red hair was pinned to the side with a flower pin I bought her for Mother's day; she looked regal, like a goddess, Luke on the other hand wore his best pair of jeans and a "vacation" flannel shirt (or so as he described) with little palm trees on it, his scraggly brown hair managing to stay out of his eyes and his glassed pushed up the bridge of his nose. We were seated and glanced at the menu, ordering and waiting while we chatted on about our summer plans. I looked around and noticed the majority working were young, attractive, waiters and seating-hostesses. Some waiters had fair skin with light eyes, others with golden skin and dark eyes, what was interesting were those with a mixture of dark and light; though each face had its own uniqueness to it. Square jaws, round faces, slim faces, curvy figures, athletic builds, small frames, straight hair, curly hair, wavy hair and all so diverse. I felt the urge to take out a sketchpad and some pencils and charcoal but suddenly I realized someone was calling my name.

"Clary." I noticed it was Luke who was gingerly calling my name, he was asking me if I'd like to go out on the lake with him, my mom and Simon the next morning.

"Oh uh, sure." I didn't have anything against the idea, I just wished there was something more invigorating to do, call it young adult hormones, but honestly I couldn't stand the idea of being out on a canoe all morning very "fun."

"We can take a picnic and stop by one of the small beach areas." My mom said as Simon began describing some video game similar to Friday the Thirteenth.

Later that evening we were lead into the main ballroom where music was playing, a slow waltz, Luke and my mother were dancing and I sat at a small table with Simon. Suddenly the tempo of the music began to change, a sudden drum beat completely changed the genre to a Latin tango as a beautiful couple came into the center of the ballroom. The woman (though she must have been around seventeen or eighteen) wore a deep red knee-length dress, a ruby pendent sat firmly around her swan neck, black hair curled and pinned in place, dark eyes hidden beneath long curled lashed, bold red lips curled into a smile, and long curved legs with silver sparkly six inch heals held up a stunning prima donna dancer. Her partner wasn't so bad looking either, with blond hair gelled back, his hair longer on top then on the sides, he had the build of a dancer but a devilish face. He knew he was attractive, his blue and brown eyes looking about the room without the movement of his angular face, he had on a nice suit with a bowtie and not a single wrinkle in his shirt. Suddenly the couple moved fluidly, as if they were one body and soul moving to the rhythm. The only word I could use to describe was _breathtaking_ ; I knew by the looks in the room that anyone would want to be with _her_ , _him_ , or both. My heart stopped beating as we made sudden eye contact, and though he had his attention back on his partner, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. _I'd do anything to be in her shoes_ , I thought as he lifted her into the air, spinning her as they separated and began dancing with the older onlookers in the room.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

"Dance classes." I said as I realized Simon was pulling me onto the dance floor when I heard him say "mambo," but I wasn't listening or paying attention to anyone but _him_. I just had to know what his name was.

"Mom, Simon and I are going to go and have a look around." I said as she and Luke were still unpacking.

"Alright, just be careful!" She hollered as I was already out the door.

"Have fun." Luke said as Simon retorted something.

"Come on Simon." I pulled him along as we headed for the "employees only" lodging.

"Clary, I don't think this is a good idea." Simon said nervously as I ignored him and continued walking forward down a narrow path. I looked up and saw the stars twinkling, the moon was out and I could hear faint music slowly growing louder as I heard a steady rhythm sound more and more like a heartbeat.

"Come on Simon, we're young adults, we're supposed to be reckless and stupid. If we weren't here, then we'd be trying to get into Pandemonium, so either way we'd be doing something we're not supposed to." I pulled him up the stairs as I noticed a strange man carrying a very large and heavy box of liquor.

"Hey, do you need help?" I ran over without thinking twice, at a closer look a noticed he must have been in his early twenties, tanned skin, of Asian descent with yellow-green eyes, spiked black hair, and sparkles everywhere.

"Oh thanks Biscuit, I'd really appreciate the help." He smiled at me, handing me some of the contents as Simon ran up and carried as many bottles as he could, uttering something about sparkles, liquor and too much makeup.

"So, where are you taking these? I'm Clary by the way, and this is my best friend Simon." The man looked over at Simon with a certain grin on his face with a mixture of pity.

"Magnus, a party, would you like to come Biscuit? You can bring your _friend_ if you'd like." He had this way of speaking that seemed as if every word was dipped in honey.

"That sounds great! We'd love to come." I followed eagerly as Simon grunted and kept pace with me, trying to talk me out of it, but it took one look and he instantly stopped arguing.

"Well, I hope you like loud music and a lot of alcohol, for it's the beginning of summer, the possibilities are endless." He smiled a catlike smile as we approached a large barn where the music seemed to seep into our skin, my eyes wondering over the lack of bright lights and the number of couples grinding each other. It was both erotic and enchanting at the same time, though their movements may have been a bit raunchy, you could tell these people loved to dance and they weren't ashamed of their figures or the judgment of others. I found myself looking around for the couple we'd seen dancing earlier, though they weren't anywhere in the room, I was a bit disappointed as I chewed at my lower lip nervously.

"Hey Magnus, thanks for brining the- who's this?" I looked up and noticed yet another attractive male with bright blue eyes and dark hair, he had an athletic build and came across as someone who didn't like the sight of strangers.

"Oh hi, I'm Clary and this is my best friend-"

"I don't care; Magnus why are they here? You were only supposed to bring back the liquor, not a couple of groupies or bungalow bunnies." He held his hand to his forehead in frustration as Magnus opened a bottle of whiskey and took a long sip, offering the bottle to his "friend."

"Look Alec, you need to learn to relax and enjoy the party." Magnus outstretched his arms and faced the crowd of young adults bumping and grinding to the next song, some not even hiding the fact that they had more than dancing in mind.

"Magnus, you know the rules, it's only supposed to be employees back here, you've got to get them out of here before Jace and Isabelle get back." Alec began acting a bit frantic as I wondered if those were the names of the dancers I'd seen earlier.

"Clary, wanna dance?" Simon asked as I looked hesitantly as the dance floor; I'd never been a great dancer and preferred to shuffle through a song with the least amount of body contact or movement.

"Oh Simon, I'm not too sure, I'd need some-"

"Liquid encouragement?" Magnus asked as he handed me a beer.

"Oh, um, thanks." I smiled and began drinking it as Simon started to scold me when a sudden outpour of applause began.

"Dammit." Alec cursed as Magnus shrugged his shoulders and joined in with the crowd, they split like the Red Sea as the dancers I'd seen earlier came in bowing and curtseying, the woman was twirling as I noticed confidence pouring out of her like a waterfall. He was looking at the other women in the room as they practically lunged at him, he could have anyone of them in the room and as the song changed, I noticed him making his way toward us with a sour look on his face.

"What the hell are these doing here?" He gestured over to Simon and I as if we were objects.

"I'm sorry Jace, I tried to tell Magnus-"

"Magnus?" Jace looked over at Magnus with a scowl.

"Hey they offered to help me bring the liquor and I didn't object." Magnus shrugged as the woman (apparently Isabelle) came twirling over with a bottle opener in hand.

"Oh Tequila!" She smiled as she took a large glass and filled it halfway with the golden liquid.

"Izzy." Alec said sternly as she took a long sip and looked over at him with a confused gaze.

"What? It was a long night." She shrugged as she looked over at Simon and I.

"Oh hello. I'm Isabelle." She introduced herself to Simon first as he nearly fell head over feet to introduce himself, then I suddenly noticed Jace was towering over me, I was hoping that light buzz from the alcohol would kick in soon. Though I didn't mind looking into his eyes, but it would have been better if he didn't look so furious.

"So I'll ask again, what the hell are you two doing here?" His arms were crossed and I could see the tension in his face, his eyes ablaze, I realized he seemed to be nervous, only by a hair, but still it was there. There were beads of sweat around his strong neck and handsome face, he must have been dancing hard earlier; I pictured every muscle on his body fluxing, wondering how it would feel to have his strong arms around my waist, his shirt off and our skin touching-

"I said, what the hell are you two doing here!?" He was in my face, millimeters away as I felt myself flush, suddenly I felt nauseated.

"I, we, uh helped carry the drinks. Magnus looked like he was having a hard time, so Simon and I helped." I looked over at Simon, only to see him dancing with Isabelle.

"So you wanted to be a good Samaritan and helped Magnus carry alcohol over to the employee lodging where no guests are supposed to be. I'm assuming no one else was around to see the two of you?" His face suddenly didn't look so tense, though he still seemed a bit upset and slightly nervous, yet he came across as an angel.

"Yes, I mean no we weren't trying to like sneak in or be a pair of good Samaritans. Was it wrong that I wanted to help someone? Was it wrong to be curious to know what goes on up here?" I was beginning to feel that lightheadedness of the buzz from my "liquid encouragement."

"Oh, so you want to know what goes on up here? Well, let me show you." Suddenly Jace was pulling me onto the dance floor after setting down my empty bottle as I heard Magnus chuckle and Alec curse again. Then I'd realized how close Jace was to me, his hips moving to the rhythm as he began to sensual hold onto me, swaying my hips to the beat with his hands, his lips on my ear as he whispered for me to listen to the music and follow his lead, though all I could think about were his hardening muscles pressed against me and that smell of cologne and sweat on him. I tried to open my mouth to protest, but no words would come out, though he had plenty of instructions as he helped me move my hips from one direction to the other, followed by a back and forth movement with my torso as I realized he was instructing me to dance according to the upbeat tempo. Within minutes we were swaying back and forth as our bodies were pressed against each other, I felt lightheaded, but in a good way like when you're around someone who makes you feel as if you'd found your own secret drug/addiction and you were getting pretty high off the first hit.

"Jace." I found myself putting my arms around his neck as I heard him inhale sharply, his hips grinding against mine as I noticed him smirking at me.

"You having fun?" He asked as I sheepishly nodded my head, then suddenly the song was over and he slowly pulled away.

"This is what we do here." He held out his arms towards the crowd still dancing.

"I see that." I held my hands in front of me, trying to hide the fact that they were shaking slightly. I turned to see Isabelle sitting on Simon's lap, Magnus was holding Alec back as I noticed they were holding each other like a couple in love.

"So, you want to come by again tomorrow night?" Jace asked as he opened a bottle of beer and chugged half of it down within a few seconds.

"Sure." I shrugged as he began laughing.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Narrator's POV:**

Simon looked out over the lake as Clary burst out the door, grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the clubhouse to get coffee and Danishes at the complimentary continental breakfast.

"Come on, I want to make sure to have something to eat before we meet Jace." Clary smiled brightly as Simon rolled his eyes, knowing she meant Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus.

"I thought we were going to the lake with your mom and Luke?" Simon asked, clearly confused.

"Change of plans, I told them we were having an early start." They managed to run over in time to have some breakfast, suddenly she heard an announcement of an ex-Rockette teaching a merengue class.

"Come on Simon, let's go check it out." She began pulling him up out of his chair as he grabbed one last Danish before they ran outside as an upbeat Latin tune rang out from the elegant gazebo where numerous couples were being taught how to dance by Isabelle.

"I didn't know Isabelle was a Rockette." Simon smiled as they joined in, though Clary seemed to be the only one out of step.

"Alright everyone stomp those feet! Move to the rhythm!" Isabelle was at the front of the class swirling around in her honey colored dress that reached just above her knees, she wore chocolate heels with a few rhinestones, her hair was in two tight knots above her head and she wore a pair of diamond studs.

"Alright men follow me in a conga line and you ladies make a circle. Come on ladies, move those hips and shake what your mama gave ya!" She shimmied and swayed as Clary felt herself blush as she tried to imitate the movements but knew she didn't look nearly as sensual and regal as Isabelle did.

"Alright ladies, on the count of three I want you to find the man of your dreams! One, two, three!" Everyone began dancing with their significant other as Clary found herself on the dance floor alone with an elderly woman as she noticed Simon was dancing with Isabelle. She reluctantly danced with the elderly woman, hoping the song would end soon, and thankfully it did.

"Well, that was, fun." Clary said modestly as the elderly woman nodded her head and walked off towards her husband.

Clary noticed Simon and Isabelle talking and felt almost reluctant to go over and interrupt, she found herself looking around for Jace but saw no sign of him and thus found her way towards the beach where a wig station was set up. She noticed a young woman with mocha skin, brown curly hair and brown eyes.

"Would you like to try this one?" She handed Clary a wig resembling Elizabeth Taylor's hair in _Cleopatra_.

"Sure." Clary took the wig and found a seat where she managed to tuck her red hair underneath the wig cap. She looked at herself in the mirror and didn't mind having dark hair and green eyes, but her freckles seemed to stand out more.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jace came over holding his leather jacket, a pair of aviator sunglasses, jeans and a white V-neck shirt, checking on Maia as she smiled at him and chatted, Clary wondered if he got around with all the girls at the resort.

"Ladies, you all look lovely." Jace nodded and looked around at the different women and young girls trying on wigs, suddenly his eyes rested on Clary as she became suddenly aware of the fact that she too was wearing a wig. Clary blushed as she noticed Jace smirk and walk away.

"That wig looks good on you." Simon sat down beside her as Clary pulled the wig and wig cap off in one motion, he wanted to ask her what was wrong until he noticed Maia wearing a gamer shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I'll be right back." He went to go flirt with Maia as Clary rolled her eyes and pulled herself away from the scene. She walked over to a shady tree and noticed Isabelle was laying against it with her hair down and wearing a simple pink summer dress looking like Sleeping Beauty.

"Hi." Clary sat next to her as Isabelle opened her eyes.

"Hello, Clary right?" She asked as she gracefully turned to look at Clary.

"Yea. And you're Isabelle, the resort's best dancer." Clary smiled as Isabelle laughed lightly.

"I guess you could say that. I've never really thought about it that way, I just always loved dancing but my mom never approved. I left home at fifteen and found myself applying for a job as a Rockette and was pretty stunned when I got in. I had to lie about my age, along with other things but I always found a way. Alec and Jace were always there for me." She shrugged as she appeared to be reliving her past.

"Oh, well you're very talented. I wish I could dance like you; my mother never lets me go out at night so I never really 'practice' dancing or anything. I honestly don't think I have a graceful bone in my body." Clary heard Isabelle snicker.

"Anyone can learn to dance Clary, if you want I'm sure Jace can give you some dance lessons." Isabelle said as she noticed Clary blushing.

"Oh, I seriously doubt he'd want to. I don't think Jace likes me very much." Clary crossed her arms and rested her chin on them.

"I've never known Jace to not like a girl, but I have to be honest, I've never seen him dance with a guest like he did with you the other night." Isabelle gingerly tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Really?" Clary looked up as Isabelle nodded.

"Well, I just assumed he was comfortable around women. I mean, the way you two danced the other night almost seemed like the two of you had an intimate relationship." Clary said, hoping she didn't sound as spiteful as she felt.

"Jace and me? Haha, he's more like my older brother! No, we never had those kinds of feelings towards one another. But I'll be honest, Jace is pretty sexy." Isabelle looked over at Clary, hoping for a reaction.

"If you say so." Clary looked out onto the water as Isabelle sighed.

"Look Clary, Jace is the type where you have to lead him on, otherwise he may not be willing to 'go for the bait.'" Isabelle stood and told Clary she had a dance lesson; they walked back to the club together as Clary noticed an elderly couple had dropped their luggage and several wallets fell out. They thought nothing of it as Isabelle and Clary helped the couple pick up the wallets and put them back in their luggage. Clary then waved goodbye as she thought whether or not she should go back to her room and possibly walk in on her mother and Luke getting into honeymoon mode, or find Simon flirting with another attractive woman. Thus, she stood up and walked to the only place where she could get her mind off of things.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

Meanwhile . . .

"Simon, let's do this." Maia said sensually as Simon growled at the back of his throat.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Simon looked at Maia with his eyebrows arched.

"Warn me about what?" Maia raised an eyebrow.

"How aggressive I can be." Simon smiled as Maia began smiling.

"Oh, I'm not intimidated." Maia tightened her grip as Simon hissed.

"Fine then, suit yourself." Simon bit at his lip as he adjusted himself, making his backside slide more into the cushiony leather couch.

"Ha!" Maia jumped up as she won another round of Dungeons & Dragons.

"Dammit!" Simon threw his hands up.

"You underestimated me." Maia smirked as Simon shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, we should do something more-"

"Romantic?" Maia walked over, draping her thin arms gracefully around his neck.

"S-sure, if you say so." Simon stuttered as Maia leaned in for a kiss, resting herself on Simon as he tried not to focus on his pants becoming too tight.

"Oh Simon!" Suddenly Isabelle's voice could be heard on the other side of the door as Maia made a face.

"He's not here right now Izzy." Maia lied as she and Simon continued necking.

"Well, if you see him Maia, tell him I'm looking for him." Izzy said as she ran over toward the dance studio.

"Will do." Maia said as she rested her forehead on Simons shoulder.

"I'd, I'd better get going. I'm sure Clary wants to know where I am." Simon felt Maia groan as she pulled away.

"Yea, you're probably right. Besides I have to get to work, we'll at least have tonight." Maia said with a devilish grin on her face.

"To-tonight?" Simon felt himself blush as Maia bit her lip, quickly kissing him goodbye and left. About two minutes passed before Isabelle walked in.

"Simon, there you are!" She jumped on him as he smiled.

"Hey Izzy, time for our lesson?" He asked as she nodded her head.

"Yep." She pulled him up and dragged him in front of the mirror, she checked her reflection first before facing him.

"Ok, so today we're going to work on footwork." Isabelle approached Simon from behind as she rested her hands on his slim hips.

"R-right, footwork." Suddenly he felt her hot breath on his neck.

"Now, let's do some Rumba." Isabelle nipped at his ear as Simon felt himself growling at the back of his throat.

"That's right, just relax and let me lead you." Isabelle's hands roamed over Simon's body as he shivered, inhaling sharply as she pulled his shirt over his head, her bold red lips coming in contact with his pulsing neck.

"Izzy." Simon began to turn until she stopped him.

"Your footwork is very sloppy, try to concentrate Simon." Her hands were on his belt as he felt his eyes shoot open.

"What, what are you doing?" He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Relax, it'll be better if you did this in shorts." She said flatly.

"Boxer shorts?" Simon raised an eyebrow.

"Same difference, it's not like I've never seen a man half naked." _Or completely_ , she thought to herself.

"If you say so, you're the teacher." He shrugged.

"Exactly, and you have to do precisely what I tell you." Isabelle smiled impishly as Simon gulped.

"Yes mistress." He inhaled as she pulled his pants down, her fingers gingerly passing over the bulge in his boxers.

"Good boy." She smirked as she pulled off his shoes, followed by his pants. Her face rested just below his growing erection.

"Getting a little excited are we?" She pulled her dress over her head, revealing her matching red lace bra and panties. Simon's mouth dropped as he felt his member throb.

"Now, don't forget this is your dance space and this is mine. I don't go into yours and you don't go into mine." She showed him as he gulped and tried his best not to lunge at her. He could still see her nipples through the bra, and her panties weren't hiding the dark patch of hair just above her-

"Now Simon, don't worry, I locked the door, no one will see you." Isabelle walked away for a moment to turn on the music, loudly, as they began practicing. Sweat began to build as Simon tried his best to concentrate as Isabelle was actually teaching him to dance. He didn't regret using the money he was saving for a new game on these dance lessons.

"Whatever you say, but what if Jace comes?" Simon inquired as Isabelle stopped to look at him.

"What about it?" Isabelle was curious now.

"Well, he won't . . . try to kill me? Is he the jealous type?" Simon looked terrified, like a mouse cornered by a ferocious wild cat.

"Hahahaha, jealous type? Well I've never seen him with a girl long enough to get jealous. Plus, he's pretty confident in himself. Why do you as- oh Simon, Jace and I, he's more like my big brother." Isabelle couldn't help feeling the need to burst out laughing as the look of relief washed over Simon.

"I just figured, you know." Simon shrugged as Isabelle kissed his cheek.

"You know it's funny, Clary asked me the same question." Isabelle brought her hands to rest on Simon's shoulders, not nearly as strong as Jace's, but they were reliable.

"Clary, why would she . . . of course she fell for Jace." Simon scoffed as Isabelle began to feel as though she was treading in deep water.

"Well, we'll let them figure things out. Now, let's just get back to our lesson. Keep your frame locked, and don't take your eyes off me." Isabelle said the latter even more sensually than the former (which should have been impossible).


	6. Chapter 2 Part 3

Clary looked over at the hidden gazebo far away from the resort. She pulled out her sketchpad and began unloading all her thoughts into well drawn images, the people she met (Jace), the dances performed (Jace's face), the only thing on her mind seemed to be Jace.

"Dammit!" She felt herself drawing closer to the paper as she shaded his angular face, trying to get the cool look in his eyes. She'd hoped drawing would alleviate the growing need to see him; she'd given anything to distract herself from thinking of him but she had to admit, something about Jace drew her towards him like the opposite end of a magnet. Not even her mind could escape the glory that was Jace Herondale.

"A walk, that should help." Clary stood, gathered her materials in her green backpack and began walking. She looked up at the canopy of trees overhead as she inhaled the scent of them, she noticed how green the grass was and how still the lake was. She found herself entering a meadow with numerous wild flowers and weeds. She suddenly felt inspired as she began sketching a group of wild flowers blowing in the breeze. Suddenly she heard giggling coming from a mature woman.

"Now Jace, we really shouldn't be doing this out here." Clary recognized the voice, it was one of the women that nearly stalked Jace. She was taking dance lessons with him while her husband was at work; Clary thought the manager called them "bungalow bunnies." Suddenly Clary's stomach dropped as she tried to throw her materials into her backpack, until she saw it. Jace was laying in the meadow _naked_ , not too far from where Clary was, looking like an angel and on top of him was the mature woman who could've probably been a plus size super model. Clary felt nauseated as she managed to get her things and flee, but not before Jace saw her; his face hardened, though the woman didn't notice. Clary felt her lungs burn, her mouth dry, though her face was tearstained. She didn't know where to go, she'd even lost track of which direction the resort was, she simply continued to run until she ran into Magnus.

"Clary, what's wrong? Are you crying Biscuit?" Magnus' voice was gentle, he looked genuinely concerned, but Clary just wanted to be alone. Magnus' eyes widened as he realized what she'd seen.

"Oh Clary, I'm sorry. It's just how Jace is, none of those women mean anything to him. We all make our mistakes and all get caught up in a web we make for ourselves and tend to become ensnared." He tucked her red hair behind her ear as she tried to take a deep breath.

"Let's get you some tea." Magnus began walking as she simply nodded and followed him to the employee only lodging. Alec was outside carrying a large box of liquor, his face lit up when he saw Magnus, but frowned as he saw Clary.  
"Dammit Magnus." Alec sounded exasperated as Magnus shot him a glare, Alec smirked and signaled them to follow him.

"My room is probably the most private place. I apologize now if it's a bit messy." Magnus took Clary passed the barn and other bungalows until he reached his. The outside wasn't too promising, though the inside looked like a penthouse sweet. The tile floors were swirls of beige and cream, the furniture was indeed vintage but in excellent condition all in various shades of browns, grays, and black. There was floor to ceiling bookshelves made of dark oak, the rugs were a deep navy with splashes of various shades of blue and purple. There was a small table in the kitchen made of mahogany, a glass tea tray, and a modern style kitchen with more blue as the backsplash as well as dishes and decor.

"I'd show you the bedroom, but I'm afraid it looks as if a tornado passed." Magnus began preparing the tea as he gestured for Clary to sit down, she was suddenly surrounded by a few cats.

"Ah, it seems Chairman Meow and his companions have come to greet our guest." Magnus handed Clary a cup made of crystal.

"Oh." Clary was trying so hard to understand how Magnus afforded such a lavish lifestyle. Rather than asking too many questions, Clary simply thanked Magnus for the tea and began to slowly sip at it.

"This particular blend helped me get through some hard times, though alcohol was the best way to forget the pain. I know I'm probably not the best to give relationship advice, though there is one mantra that I've found works wonders." Magnus looked a bit tired, looking into his cup as he seemed to be reliving his entire life.

"What's that?" Clary found herself feeling better.

"In order to fall in love, you must first learn to love yourself." Magnus looked at her seriously as Clary bit her lip.

"Now, when I first met Alec, I would never have imagined it would be like going through World War III together at times. But, I don't regret one second of it. True at first he wasn't willing to come out, but then once he realized he was just lying to himself over the years, as well as trying to please his overbearing parents he realized he was hurting himself more than anyone else. I can't speak for Alec, though I feel he's changed a great deal since we first met. I thought he honestly despised me, the way he'd never want to be alone in a room with me, he wouldn't look at me, hell, when he said my name I thought he wanted me dead. I of course took it all personally and he would continue to push me away, but something continued to draw me to him; I wasn't aware of how much I needed him or vice versa. The next thing I knew, he'd stopped trying to fight me and actually tried to treat me like a human being, I think Izzy had a lot to do with it. And when we started to actually be in the same room without all that unnecessary friction, we had chemistry, like the opposite ends of two magnets. I, of course, asked him out first and he agreed to it, so long as it was a secret. That wasn't easy for me, but I was willing to do just about anything to meet the _real_ Alec. He didn't realize he was putting walls up around himself in order to protect himself, but those walls had thorns on the inside which wound up hurting him rather than safeguarding him. I should know because I too had walls up, both of us having the same results; but rather than me obscuring my sexuality, I wound up _dating_ a lot of different people. At first I thought it was the _real_ me, Magnus conqueror over all, but honestly I was lost. My past isn't something I'm proud of, but it shaped me into the person I am today. I found that loving myself was one of the hardest lessons I'd have to learn, but once I found that _dating_ all those different people didn't make me happy, it made it easier to realize that I wanted something more. So I stopped seeing other people, I managed to find myself a _good_ job, met Alec and fell in love. I think sometimes both Alec and I have days where we revert back to our old ways, but each day we're learning and growing. True, some days I wouldn't mind strangling him, but other days I wake up with him next to me and feel as though I'm looking at my eternity." Magnus was looking down at his hands, covered in rings and a few scars. Clary felt a few drops on her hands, not realizing she'd been crying for quite some time.

"I'm sorry Biscuit, I'd wanted to cheer you up and wound up making you cry again. But I hope that helped." Magnus handed her an embroidered handkerchief with his initials on it.

"Thanks, no it did help. Thank you, it's just I've never been in love with _anyone_ so I guess I just don't know what to expect if and when I do find it. My mom's pretty overprotective, so I don't get out too much. I know she expects a lot from me, but I still just want to have one moment in my life when I'm reckless, even if it's just a little bit." Clary bit her lip as Magnus began laughing.

"Oh Biscuit, you don't need to be reckless to fall in love. Your mom's right to protect you, but sometimes overprotection can do more harm than good. But I wouldn't know, my mother . . . my mother wasn't accepting of me or my lifestyle choices, so she decided to punish herself . . . permanently." Magnus' voice grew deep as Clary reached out towards him.  
"Oh Magnus-"

"Don't, thank you but it happened a long time ago. No one should apologize for something she chose to do. As I said, my past isn't something I'm proud of, but it's all happened for a reason. And if it didn't, I wouldn't have met Alec."

"And you'd be so lost without me." Alec rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him and strutted in. His hair was askew, he looked a bit tired and sweaty, he wore a gray wife-beater, a pair of denim jeans and a pair of black combat boots.

"I would be." Magnus sounded sincere as Alec walked up and kissed him, it was brief but Clary could see the way they felt towards one another.

"I should go." Clary stood as Magnus rose.

"I'll see you tonight? Is that dorky friend of your coming?" Magnus smirked as Alec shook his head.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure Simon will come. Especially if Isabelle will be there." She looked at Alec before waving goodbye and walking out with a new perspective. She'd walked back to her room thinking about what she'd wear later that evening.


	7. Chapter 2 Part 4

Meanwhile . . .

"Oh Simon." Isabelle gasped as his hands roamed over her, his hips moving in rhythm with the music as she gasped then he ground his hips on hers.

"Mmm, you've gotten the hang of this." She breathed as Simon's mind wondered, unable to form words and replying with his body as well as the growls and groans coming from the back of his throat. Isabelle felt her bra unclasp as she inhaled sharply, her breasts were pressed against his chest as she moved enough for her bra to fall to the ground. She knew she was wet and fought every urge to rip off his boxers and mount him.

"Now Simon, the rule was to keep your hands to yourself, if you can't obey the rules, then I'll have to punish you." She whispered the latter in his ear as she turned him around and firmly forced him to kneel.

"Don't move." She ordered as he nodded, her hands were in his hair as she rubbed her breasts against the back of his head, he growled as she smiled. She stood behind him as her hands massaged his back, her legs on either side of him as she rubbed her foot atop his throbbing member.

"Now, take your boxers off, but DON'T turn around." She demanded as he nodded, stood, dropped his boxers, kicking them away as she stood and pushed him towards the couch.

"Sit." She snapped as he did so, she mounted him and pushed her breasts into his face as he hungrily took a nipple in his mouth and began cupping the other, warily moving his fingers as he found his hips moving on their own.

"Ah." Isabelle felt her walls twitch as she grit her teeth and rubbed herself on him.

"You're pretty good at this for being a virgin." Isabelle gasped as Simon continued to suck, nip and pinch at her breasts.

"Fuck." Isabelle moved her panties over and slid him inside her as she began moving quickly. Simon threw his head back and gripped the armrests as he felt his hips keep pace with hers. Isabelle was a fraction of a second from an orgasm, she was shocked really, no one had made her want to cum as much as he did. _It's more than the sex_ , she thought, _there's something about him_.

"I'm cumming Izzy." She heard him say as she began to speak, but it was too late, he'd cum as did she. She felt her muscles spasm as her eyes rolled back, her hips still moving as Simon felt his member throb several more times as his hips thrust upwards.

"Ohhh my god." Isabelle fell forward as Simon inhaled, taking in her scent as they smiled.

"That was incredible." He kissed her and found himself smile despite the growing feeling of regret.


	8. Chapter 2 Part 5

Meanwhile . . .

"This is it." Clary pulled out a thigh-length, long-sleeved deep silk red dress with an overlay of red lace. Though the dress was a bit conservative, it hugged in all the right places and in the right pair of heels, Clary looked at least average height. Thus Clary pulled out a pair of black and white polka dotted peep-toed wedges. She pulled all her hair back but a few strands fell out and framed her face. She put on some makeup in order to make her green eyes greener and larger as well as accenting her cheekbones. She had on a pair of small diamond earrings and was out the door. Simon had texted her, saying he would meet her there since his "dance lesson" ran late. She'd wondered if Simon would ask Isabelle out soon or if Isabelle would even consider dating someone like Simon, not that Simon wasn't a catch, but well she was Isabelle. Beautiful, confident, and a heartbreaker. Clary was walking up the stairs as she heard the music booming, her heart rate began increasing as she realized she may see Jace, maybe even dance with him again, with his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Hey Clary." Magnus was a bit buzzed, but welcomed her with open arms as she walked in. Alec nodded at her and she'd noticed Isabelle walk towards her, but Simon was missing.

"Where's Simon?" Clary looked at Isabelle who shrugged.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Isabelle looked stunning, wearing a tightly fitted black cocktail dress, a pair of sparkling seven inch heels, large ruby earrings to match her necklace and her hair down and loosely curled along with wearing her signature red lipstick. She was sipping a gold liquid and appeared to be a bit annoyed. Clary noticed Alec was cleaned up, wearing a nice shirt, pair of clean jeans and simple dress shoes, where as Magnus was wearing a glittering tux with a silk shirt and his finest shoes, his hair was sticking up with hues of blue in it as well as glitter.

"Jace had a dance lesson and will be here soon." Magnus said as Clary blushed.

"You look good by the way." Isabelle smiled, clearly the liquor was starting to settle in. Clary looked around the room and noticed Simon was dancing with Maia, Isabelle was already dancing with another attractive boy with drink in hand. Alec and Magnus excused themselves as they went to the dance floor and danced sensually with each other, as if no one else was in the room. She'd wondered what it felt like to find your soul mate, suddenly the crowd parted as Jace walked in, his hair messy, his white shirt halfway unbuttoned and he was wearing a pair of black dress pants and dress shoes. He went over to the ice chest and grabbed a beer, he looked at Clary and pulled a second one for her.

"You look good." Jace looked her up and down as he handed her the beer.

"Thanks, I'm pretty sure your hair has seen better days." She smirked as he chuckled.

"It's a fulltime job being this attractive you know, it's pretty exhausting. Though I never hear any complaints." He winked as Clary felt herself smiling.

"I'm sure you work _very_ hard." Clary took a long swig as Jace polished his off and threw it into a trashcan.

"Wanna dance?" He held out his hand as she mimicked him and nodded. He pulled her in close as a cumbia began playing, Jace was instructing Clary how to move her hips, then the steps. She learned quickly and found herself emerged in him, gazing into his beautifully unique eyes, one blue and one brown, she inhaled as his hands slid down her waist and pulled up part of her dress to reveal the sexy black panties she'd worn underneath.

"No shorts hu?" Jace's face seemed to change, he nearly growled when he'd asked her as she felt herself blush.

"I'm a grown woman, I wear what I want." She said as confidently as she could. Jace simply smiled and pulled her in closer as Clary felt his breath on her neck, she tried to muffle her moan by biting into his shoulder but failed when he shivered and growled. She cursed as his hips moved towards hers, it felt as though they were the only ones in the room. Suddenly she noticed the song had changed, but Jace managed to change the rhythm to match just about any tempo. Clary began to pull away, feeling a bit self-conscious, though Jace wouldn't release his grip on her. Clary looked up to see Simon now dancing with Isabelle in the same sensual way Magnus and Alec were dancing, and Maia was nowhere in sight. She didn't have time to think about it further, Jace was pulling her off the dance floor and into a dark corner. She was pushed up against the wall, his hands on either side of her and his lips on her ear. He was breathing heavy and smelt like beer and cigarettes.

"Clary." His voice was shaky as Clary noticed she was trembling.

"Jace, stop." She pushed him away as he cursed.

"Sorry, I, I need a cold shower." He walked away and left the barn, Clary was left there dumbstruck. She saw the way Isabelle and Simon looked at each other and knew what had happened between them, it was the same look Alec and Magnus gave one another. She left the barn and wanted to cry for no reason other than feeling lonely and left out. She knew at that moment Jace was offering for them to go to his bungalow but she knew that would only confuse her more. She knew she was infatuated with Jace and was most definitely attracted to him (who wasn't), but she didn't know how he felt about her; they'd never even really talked to one another.


	9. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Narrator's POV:**

"Nearly a week has gone by and we've hardly seen the two of you, not that I'm complaining, but we really need to have more quality time together, so tonight we'll do bingo." Jocelyn said as she put on her beige heels. Clary leaned against the couch with her arms folded against her aqua cap-sleeved dress and wore a pair of silver gladiator sandals, her hair was in a messy bun and she wore some makeup.

"Mom, bingo, really?" Clary huffed as Jocelyn straightened up and looked at her daughter sternly.

"Yes Clary bingo, one family activity a day won't kill you. Is that alright with _you_ Simon?" Jocelyn turned to look at Simon who was texting on his phone (something he'd been doing a lot recently, aside from disappearing for hours on end).

"Oh yea sure." He put his phone in his pocket, he was wearing a gamer shirt and a pair of boot cut jeans and a pair of converse.

"Right then, we'd better get to dinner, Simon, I'd suggest changing your shirt and shoes." Luke smiled, he was actually wearing dress clothes for once (by Jocelyn's request) and didn't want to feel left out.

"Oh, right, sorry." Simon went to his room to change and came back with a crisp black short-sleeved dress shirt, brown dress pants, dress shoes, and a bright smile on his face.

Dinner was exquisite, like always, though Clary couldn't help but feel bored. She looked around and noticed Maia was the hostess, wearing an elegant form fitting peach dress, her hair tied back and a pair of black heels. Simon couldn't keep his eyes off her, until Isabelle walked into the room accompanied by Jace who briefly made eye contact with Clary. Salsa music began playing as the two danced in the center of the ballroom. It was Latin night and Isabelle and Jace were dressed in a Flamenco style clothes; Isabelle wore deep red and black, her hair tied up with an ornamental comb in her hair with rubies and crystals shimmering under the light. Jace had worn all black except his red jacket and sash around his slim waist. Clary couldn't keep her eyes off them and couldn't help but feel jealous of Isabelle.

"They're exceptional." Jocelyn breathed as Luke nodded in agreement. Clary turned her head and saw Simon, there was something other than lust in his eyes and Clary wondered how the two were fairing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please feel free to join in! Bingo will begin in a few hours, so please join us in the clubhouse." The hotel manager announced as Isabelle and Jace parted and began dancing with others (mostly the elderly).

"I'm gonna go take a stroll. Simon?" Clary stood as Jocelyn and Luke nodded, they too stood and went towards the dance floor. As Simon and Clary walked out, she pulled him aside and gave him a stern look.

"Simon, what the hell are you doing?" Clary asked as Simon smiled mischievously.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Clary." He shrugged.

"Simon, you're playing with fire here." Clary folded her arms as Simon heaved a sigh.

"I'd like to think of it as playing the field." He leaned against a tree as Clary rolled her eyes.

"Simon, this so isn't you." She reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder, as he looked at her with an endearing gaze.

"Clary, I want to have a summer to remember and I'm sorry if this isn't the Simon you're used to, but not everyone can meet your expectations." Simon turned and walked back inside as Clary stood there dumbstruck.

"He's quite the charmer." Jace scoffed, stripped of his hat and jacket.

"And you'd know a lot about charming women wouldn't you?" Clary shot him daggers as she turned and stormed off.

"Clary." Jace tried to reach out to her but she'd walked off toward the employee lodging, he cursed as he went back inside to grab his things and leave.

Clary found herself in a nearly impossible situation: being frustrated with her mother, disappointed in her friend, and feeling jealous of the bungalow bunnies around Jace. She felt like screaming and crying at the same time, she knew deep down she was being childish but she couldn't help but feel so alone. She found the barn, once again filled with people as well as booming music. It didn't take long for her to find a dance partner as well as a strong drink. She knew she wasn't as elegant or graceful as the other female dancers, but she just wanted to get her mind off of things. The drink her partner made for her was definitely kicking in and she was beginning to feel numb, not noticing his hands sliding from her waist to her hips, slowly hiking up the dress, his breath on her neck and the sudden grinding of his hips towards hers.

"Hey, lay off!" Jace pulled Clary's dance partner away and took Clary in his arms, taking her to his bungalow to sober up.

"Jace, Jace put me down." Clary pushed away as he laid her on his bed and brought over a cup of coffee and a bottle of water.

"Drink all of this, and try not to talk too much, you can't go back in the shape your in." Jace went away to change as Clary drank the bitter coffee in a few gulps, then starting on the water.

"What were you thinking, those guys will take advantage of you in a second." Jace's voice sounded more concerned than forbidding.

"I'm an adult, I can do whatever I want with whoever I want." Clary had hoped she looked and sounded as mature as she did in her head.

"So you'd be fine with having your first time with one of those bozos?" Jace raised an eyebrow as Clary blushed.

"How do you know I haven't-" she couldn't even finish what she was saying, Jace was laughing.

"What, what are you laughing about?" Clary was beginning to feel herself shaking with anger.

"You're not fooling anyone, I bet you've never even been kissed." Jace leaned in as Clary made a face and turned away.

"That's none of your damn business." Clary went to stand but lost her balance, Jace caught her and set her down on the bed.

"Listen, you have to lay down for a bit, you take the bed and I'll take the couch. I swear I won't do anything to you." Jace held up his hands as Clary reluctantly agreed, taking off her shoes and getting under the covers. She watched as Jace removed his shirt and pants. She gulped when she saw him in his boxer briefs and turned the other way and felt suddenly exhausted.


	10. Chapter 3 Part 2

Meanwhile . . .

"Simon." Maia gasped as Simon continued to kiss her neck, slowly unzipping her dress as she gasped when his rough fingertips traced over her breasts.

"You're beautiful Maia." Simon breathed on her skin as she gasped again, arching towards him as Simon unclasped her bra and took a nipple in his mouth whilst Maia groaned, suddenly Simon's phone rang. He tried to ignore it, but in the back of his mind he'd wondered if Isabelle was calling him saying she'd never be with a man who cheated on her, though they never said they were exclusive.

"You'd better get that." Maia pulled away as she put her bra on and zipped up her dress.

"I'd better get going anyway." She kissed him and left, Simon answered the phone; he was fairly surprised when he heard Luke at the other end asking for Clary. Simon's heart dropped at the realization that he'd forgotten all about Clary and was caught up in his own selfish desires.

"Luke-" before Simon could finish, he'd received a text from Clary telling him she was alright and sleeping over at a friends and not to tell her parents that she was in any immediate danger.

"Oh yea, she's staying over at a friends for the night. Yea, I'm heading over there, it's like a sleepover for all the 'camp kids,' one of the activities they put on here." Simon hoped he sounded convincing.

"Alright, just wanted to see if you were all ok." Luke sounded relieved and Simon couldn't help but feel guiltier, if that was even possible. Simon hung up, only to receive another phone call, and this time he'd actually been expecting a call from this particular individual.


	11. Chapter 3 Part 3

Meanwhile . . .

"Simon." Isabelle pulled Simon into her bungalow, where he found her clothes thrown everywhere, along with lots of glitter and girlish designs everywhere.

"Nice, uh, place you've got here." Simon tried to focus more so on the opportunity of sex with Isabelle rather than the Barbie feel to the bedroom.

"Thanks." She quickly pulled his shirt off, without knocking his glasses off, followed by his shoes, pants and boxers. All she needed was Simon to unzip her dress and they were on the bed in an instant, her lips on his ear as his went for her bare neck, biting and sucking as Isabelle cursed under her breath. Simons fingers gingerly traced her curves as she smiled and giggled.

"That tickles." Isabelle whispered as Simon felt somewhat intrigued.

"Oh, how about this?" Simons fingers traced circles slowly over her stomach as she giggled, then inhaled when they reached under her breasts, making patterns around them and finally circling around her hardening nipples.

"Fuck." Isabelle's head was thrown back as Simon crawled on top of her and kissed her deeply, his tongue pushing her bottom lip as she quickly opened her mouth and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Simon grunted when her clit rubbed against his member, Isabelle pulled his hips down as he entered her and began moving quickly.

"Simon, you don't have to go so fast." Isabelle rested her hands on his chest.

"We have all night." She smirked as Simon nodded, the bed beginning to creak as the room was filling with their voices.


	12. Chapter 3 Part 4

The next morning Clary found hangovers were even worse than people had described them. She'd remembered the first time she was hung-over with Simon, but this time she'd been mixing and felt as though her head would split open and the entire Earth would crumble beneath her feet.

"Uhhh." She held her head and turned to find a bottle of pain killers on the night stand along with a cup of black coffee, a bloody Mary, a dozen water bottles, and a hand written note saying "Drink ALL and take as NEEDED." She began with adding a bit of sugar to her coffee and lots of cream, though her taste buds were not helping, she nearly gagged at how sweet it was. She managed to finish it off along with having some water and pain meds, followed by more water and the bloody Mary. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to Jace's small kitchen space where he was making some strange science experiment.

"What is that?" Clary asked, scrunching her nose at the smell and look.

"I know it may look bad, but it's actually a cure for hangovers. Magnus taught me how to make it, just don't ask what's in it. Here, eat." Jace put out a bowl, napkin, spoon, and a coffee mug.

"Thanks." Clary began to eat slowly and found the taste was a bit bitter, but nothing she couldn't handle. Jace made himself some bacon and eggs, he sat across from Clary as they ate together, not speaking much. Suddenly Clary heard her phone ringing, it was her mother asking if she and Simon were fine.

"Yea mom, we'll head back right now. Everything went just fine." Clary sighed as she hung up and asked if she could use Jace's shower.

"Sure. It's the first door on the left."

"Thanks."

"You can borrow a shirt if you want."

"Yea, that'd be great thanks." Clary stood and walked towards the bathroom. The hot water felt amazing on her skin, as if all the mugginess of the night before was being washed down the drain. She took a clean towel and dried herself off, her hair instantly curling; there was a knock at the door.

"Here." Jace tried to not walk in as Clary took the shirt gratefully.  
"Thanks, I can get this to you tonight if that's alright?" Clary asked as Jace smiled.

"I guess I'll be seeing you tonight then." He winked and said he had an early dance lesson, walking out the front door. Clary picked up her phone and dialed Simon's number, he sounded rather chipper on the other line.

"Just meet me back at the room, I need to change." Clary hung up and got her things, she never noticed how neat Jace's bungalow was; everything in order and not a speck of dust. Surprisingly there was a piano in the corner of the room along with sheet music, she wondered if Jace had written anything.


	13. Chapter 3 Part 5

Meanwhile . . .

Simon looked content as he whistled to himself.

"Well don't you look pleased with yourself." Clary held her purse close to her, she was wearing one of Jace's shirts and looked like she walked out of a horror movie.

"You look . . . great." Simon smiled, he looked all too pleased with himself, and nothing seemed as if it would ruin his mood.

"I know I look like shit, I'm hung-over and feel like I'm going to explode." Clary held her head as she got her room key and went in to change.

"I've got to meet Jace tonight, but I don't plan to stay long, I feel nauseated and don't want to be around blasting music." Clary was hoping to get some sympathy from him, but he didn't seem to respond.

"Ok, well I'll be a bit busy tonight." Simon put his hands in his pockets, walking toward the sitting area.

"Let me guess, you have two dates tonight with the most attractive women at this resort." Clary rolled her eyes as she went into her bathroom and took of Jace's shirt, putting on a comfortable pair of panties, a large T-shirt and a pair of shorts and socks.

"I'm gonna try and sleep until tonight, if my mom asks, just tell her I feel sick which isn't a lie." Clary got into bed as Simon nodded and walked out the door.

A few hours later . . .

"She's still not answering, maybe I should go and check on her." Jocelyn was frantic, though she and Luke were supposed to be having the resemblance of a honeymoon, all she could do was worry about her daughter (who was going through somewhat of a rebellious phase).

"No Jocelyn, just let her rest. I know you're worried about her, but if she's feeling under the weather, the best thing for her to do is rest. She's fine, besides, Simon said she didn't look like she wanted to be bothered. And if you continue to watch over her through a magnified glass, she's bound to push you out of her life permanently." Luke held her as she nodded her head, he took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor where a soft waltz was playing. There was no sign of Jace, which made Jocelyn worry, she saw how Clary looked at him and how he'd look at her when he thought no one was looking, but Jocelyn was always keeping an eye on her daughter; perhaps that's why she was refusing to spend time with her.

Meanwhile . . .

Clary's eyes cracked open, she swore she'd destroy her phone, if only she had insurance on it. She drank more water and took more pain meds as she glanced over her phone and noticed a text from Jace.

 _Well are you coming or not? I'll have you know, that's my favorite T-shirt you're holding hostage, don't make me have to waltz over there and get it . . . and this time I won't be so nice._

Clary smiled, though it didn't last long when she noticed she had over one-hundred missed calls and texts from her mother. She groaned, got in the tub for a few minutes and changed into a white cotton dress and flats, tying her hair back as she went outside and was relieved by the cool air.


	14. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Clary's POV:**

I felt a lot better, though the butterflies in my stomach weren't making me feel 100% well enough to face the most attractive man I've _ever_ met. I would have to decide whether or not to trust him enough to let him be my first kiss, or first anything for that matter.

"But how does he feel?" I suddenly stopped when I saw both Maia and Isabelle talking to one another. I wondered if they knew, though luckily Simon wasn't around at the time.

"Hey Clary." They both greeted me at the same time, both seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hi Isabelle, Maia." I nodded as I noticed Magnus was holding a large mug.

"Hey Magnus." I looked at him curiously.

"Just coffee, I didn't sleep too well. I'll show you where his bungalow is." He began walking me to Jace's bungalow, we stopped in front of his door.

"Thanks." I nodded as he turned and walked away. I never noticed his was the only one separated from all the others, I was suddenly feeling very nervous. I knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Yea? Oh it's you, I was about to send out a search party." He opened the door wearing a t-shirt and jeans as I quietly stepped in.  
"Well, here you go." I handed him the shirt as he thanked me.

"Do you want something to drink, or eat?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Have you had anything else to eat today?" He asked as I bit my lip.

"No." I said reluctantly as he went for the kitchen and made me a cup of noodles.

"Thanks." I remembered when my mom would make me this when I was just a kid, or having it at Simon's.

"You're welcome." He said as he sat down across from me, he too had a cup of noodles and was observing me as I attempted to cool them off.

"You're not like other girls I've met." He began eating as I blew on my own food.

"Oh? Why do you say that? Because I don't fling myself at you like other girls?" I looked at him curiously.

"Hahaha, maybe. That and I've never met a girl who one minute is grateful and the next is ready to bite my head off." He smiled at me, I could tell he meant what he said but there was curiosity behind his eyes.

"Well that may be because no girl has ever seen your imperfections as I do." I finished my soup and felt the need to wash my face.

"I'd like to use your restroom if that's ok." I said somewhat hesitantly.

"Sure, you remember where it is right?"

"Yea." I stood and walked out of the room, noticing how well organized everything was and wondered what he did in his spare time. I walked into the restroom and found it just as equally neat and tidy, I turned on the cold water and splashed my face, I found a towel and dried my face. When I walked back out, I was shocked to see Jace playing the piano. He played with such passion and grace; I felt myself tear up.

"That was amazing." I said as I stood not too far from him, I saw him smile as he stood and bowed.

"My father taught me." He caressed the piano as he cleared his throat and walked towards the door.

"Well I'd better get to work; I'll see you later?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Sure." I smiled as I walked out after him.


	15. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Simon's POV:**

I have to do it, I have no other choice, but on the other hand . . .. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Shit." I noticed the two most beautiful girls I'd ever met in my life were calling me, both wanting me. I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone besides Clary, but who could resist Isabelle? And Maia, she's really similar to me, and she's pretty hot too. I decided to let the phone calls roll over to voicemail and took a cold shower. I was losing track of who I slept with last, so far things were heating up with Maia, but we hadn't actually done _it_ , but with Isabelle, we're practically doing _it_ every night. I couldn't help but smile, hoping the cold water would help my growing erection. Suddenly there was a knock at my door before I could get in.

"Hey." It was Maia wearing a deep red bikini and a clear white shirt over it.

"Hey, um you kind of caught me at a bad time." I held the towel tightly around my waist as Maia raised a brow.

"Oh I don't know; I'd say this is perfect timing." Maia's fingertips traced my chest as I felt myself blushing, I accidentally dropped my towel as Maia dragged me into the shower, turning up the heat. She immediately stripped off her clothing as I watched her, mouth agape.

"Are you just going to stand there or do something?" She smirked as I felt my entire body heat up, but all I could consider was the lower half. Suddenly, my instincts took over as I pulled her close to me, flesh on flesh as the water ran down over us; she moaned as I felt my manhood rub against her inner thy. I smirked as I kissed her neck, sucking and biting as she arched her back. I took an erect nipple and began pinching it as my other hand trailed down towards her womanhood as I began stroking.

"Simon." She whispered as I turned to look at her, she kissed me and nipped at my lower lip. I inhaled sharply as she moved her hips suggestively.

"Simon." She whimpered as I obliged, letting myself go as I thought of nothing but the tightness of her inner walls. We came shortly after, helped each other wash off and stepped out of the shower.

"That was . . . wow." I couldn't help but smile as Maia giggled.

"You have such a way with words." She teased as she got dressed and said she was going swimming in the lake and invited me. I really wanted to go, but something told me that I had a few things to sort through first.

"I'd love to Maia, but I have to take care of some things. Maybe later we can hang." I smiled as I put on some clothes and my glasses.

"Sure thing stud." She kissed my cheek before leaving. As soon as she walked out the door my phone rang and suddenly I knew I would have to decide what to do next.


	16. Chapter 4 Part 3

**Narrator's POV:**

Clary was laying in bed staring at the wall, knowing Jace was probably with a bungalow bunny, Simon was either with Isabelle or Maia, Magnus and Alec were "busy," her mother and Luke were having their second honeymoon, and everyone else was either working, dancing or having sex.

"God, I hate that I'm like the only virgin around here." Carly sighed and suddenly felt her stomach growl.

"May as well go eat something." She stood, changed into a comfortable pair of jean shorts and a tightly fitted tank top, sneakers and her bag with art supplies. On her way out she noticed someone was leaning against a tree.

"Took you long enough to come out." Jace had a cigarette in his mouth and took one long drag and stomped it out along with a puff of smoke. Carly blushed, never realizing how sensual smoking could look.

"Were you waiting for me this whole time?" She nearly felt like that meant something, until Jace began chuckling.

"I was bored out of my fucking mind, had to get away from those bungalow bunnies trying to get into my pants. No more dance lessons today, and I'm starving. Figured you'd forget to eat or something. I guess I just felt sorry for the poor little rich girl moping around in her room." Jace shrugged as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Gee, that's so thoughtful of you." Clary rolled her eyes as the butterflies in her stomach dissipated and she suddenly felt like a hopeless child being looked after by a babysitter.

"Hahaha, come on, it's lunch time." He signaled for Clary to follow him, she rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed him. They had grinders and soda as Clary looked out the window to see Isabelle and Maia laughing together, she unknowingly rolled her eyes as Jace looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Jealous?" Jace swallowed as Clary shot him a surprised look.

"What? No, well I mean yes but not in that way. What's it to you?" Clary nearly kicked herself for fumbling over her own words.

"Izzy's like my little sister, and Maia is . . . she's a friend." Jace didn't go into too much detail.

"Oh, well I mean they're both gorgeous so of course I feel a tab bit jealous, but they both have something in common." Clary stopped, knowing it wasn't her place to reveal Simon's secret.

"Clary, you're cute in your own unique way. And as for what they have in common, I'm sure you mean their crazy ability to dance, but that's nothing to get jealous over; everyone has their talents. I'm sure if you talk to them, they'll even offer you some lessons free of charge. But god knows we could all use the money."

 _Cute,_ Clary thought, _of all the words he could have used, he used_ that _word. He doesn't even consider me on the same level as Izzy or Maia, which I mean I completely understand . . . they're bombshells._

"Right, dance lessons, cause that's what I really need this summer." Clary took a long sip at her soda.

"Well, it's better than sitting around in your room waiting for life to happen. You're stuck here so may as well do something fun." Jace finished his meal and pulled out his wallet.

"Jace." Clary started, but he was already gone.

"Just great." Clary stood, picked up her bag and walked off toward the meadow. She managed to find a large boulder and climbed it, taking out her sketch pad and a freshly sharped pencil as she began drawing a nearby tree. Hours passed as her hands were smudged with pencil lead and ink.

"It's getting dark." Clary noticed as she tried to gracefully slide down the boulder and managed to land on her backside.

"That's why I could never dance." Clary mumbled to herself as she noticed fireflies were guiding her way back. She washed her hands and changed into a floral dress and headed toward the barn. When she stepped in, it was the same atmosphere as every night, but she promised herself she'd never drink more than what she could handle.

"Hey Magnus." Clary nodded as he turned and smiled at her, wearing a low V-neck button down shirt, tight pants and glitter around his cat-like eyes.

"Biscuit!" He held out a glass filled with a dark liquid substance.

"Magnus, I need . . . oh, it's you again." Alec didn't sound too pleased to see Clary.

"Hey Alec, I get you don't like me but you don't have to act so-"

"Alright, easy you too. Alexander, what is it?" Magnus focused his attention on Alec, love clearly in their eyes.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Clary got the hint and walked away, making herself a double shot of rum.

"Hey, go easy on that. Remember what happened last time?" Jace took away Clary's drink and chugged it down making a slight hissing noise. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt, gray jeans and black heavy boots, his hair was askew and he seemed to have had a long day.

"Whoa there, I think maybe you should slow down. What happened?" Clary was clearly concerned, her honest green eyes staring into his confused ones.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Suddenly he took Clary's hand and lead her out to the dance floor as a sensual up beat song started up, Jace taking Clary's hands and placing them on his shoulders as his were on her hips.

"Just relax and go with the flow." Jace instructed as Clary nodded her head and did her best not to step on his feet. The rest of the night was a blur as did the rest of the week. The first month of summer was over and they'd only be there two more months when the storms began.

"Shit!" Isabelle screamed as Alec carried her to her bed, putting her feet up.

"Izzy, just stay still and let me see." Alec begged as Isabelle tried to remain calm, but the pain was beginning to shoot up her leg.

"Fuck Alec, don't move it!" Isabelle begged as Alec noticed the swelling of her right ankle.

"Shit, it's broken. We need to get you into emergency." He lifted her, as she cried out in pain, they jumped in the car and managed to get seen right away, then Jace's phone rang.

"Hello, Alec, what's up?"

"Jace, Izzy broke her ankle, we're at emergency and she's taking x-rays now." Alec sounded worried, but somehow he managed to reassure him.

"Fuck, Alec, we're supposed to have that job at the end of summer. I need a dance partner!" Jace tried to keep himself together, but he knew it was in Isabelle's best interest to remain calm and assess the situation after she got taken care of.

"God Alec, sorry, I just can't get by with this job; I need to expand my horizons." Jace exhaled as Alec agreed.

"You're extremely talented Jace, I understand and I know how well you and Izzy dance together. I'm sorry, but maybe a part of expanding your horizons includes taking on different dance partners." Alec said he had to go as Jace looked at his phone and realized he had another dance lesson with a bungalow bunny.


	17. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Narrator's POV:**

The following morning, Clary awoke to her phone ringing.

"Morning Biscuit, how'd you like it if I treated you to breakfast? Bottomless champagne included." Magnus' voice rang loud and clear on the other line; he was surprisingly perky.

"What? What time is it?" Clary looked at her phone to check the time and wished he wouldn't have to call her at seven in the morning.

"The day is wasting away, and everyone has to eat. Meet me at my place in an hour." He hung up before Clary had a chance to argue. She uttered a few curses under her breath as she jumped in a hot shower and began getting ready, wearing a pair of shorts, a T-shirt with a camisole and a pair of sneakers. She began slowly walking over towards Magnus' bungalow, wishing she didn't have to be up so early. She knocked on the door as it opened before the second knock.

"Biscuit! Right on time, come in and have a seat." Magnus had four glasses of champagne poured at the table, along with four plates of waffles, eggs, bacon and sausage.

"Magnus, isn't this a little much?" Clary looked over at him as he rested his hand on his chin, admiring her.

"No, now go ahead and sit." Magnus encouraged her to sit down as the door opened up as Jace and Alec walked through.

"Magnus." Alec kissed his boyfriend as Jace noticed Clary and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on here?" Jace was wearing a skin tight black T-shirt, ripped jeans, a black leather jacket thrown over his shoulder and a pair of heavy boots; his hair was jelled back with a few loose strands.

"Please, sit, eat, drink and be merry." Magnus smiled inconspicuously.

"I won't say no to free food and drinks." Jace shrugged and sat beside Clary.

"Morning." Clary smiled, trying not to blush.

"Morning, do you know what's going on?" Jace asked as Clary shrugged.

"Now that we're all sitting down, I recommend we all take a long sip." Magnus began to drink as everyone followed suit.

"Magnus, I really don't have time for this, I really appreciate it and all but I've got a lot of work to do. And now that Izzy's injured I have to find a replacement." Jace spat out as Clary looked over at him in shock.

"Izzy's hurt?" Clary was clearly concerned.

"She'll be alright, but she'll be put up for a while." Jace said as Alec spoke up.

"She broke her ankle, she can't handle being in bed for a long time, but I have that dork Simon looking after her." Alec looked clearly flustered, his hair askew, wearing a tight light blue shirt and worn out jeans.

"Izzy is a strong, capable woman and will understand that you need some fresh meat. So to speak." Magnus smiled to himself as they all looked over at him.

"Magnus?" Jace was clearly losing his patience.

"Jace, darling, you needn't worry, I know who will be the perfect replacement." He smiled brightly.

"Magnus, what on earth are you up to?" Alec sighed as Magnus chuckled.

"Simple, all the other girls are working and won't be able to go with you for that show you booked at the neighboring resort. Thus, you'll have to pick a new face, someone who has a little experience with dancing but clearly has potential." Magnus waited for someone to figure out who he was talking to, but of course no one was following him.

"Magnus!?" Jace raised his voice as Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll give you a hint, she has red hair, light skin, a small frame and sitting right next to you." Suddenly all eyes were on Clary.

"W-what, me!?" Clary pointed to herself and nearly fell out of her chair.

"Hahaha, oh Magnus, I always loved your twisted sense of humor." Alec wiped a tear in his eyes as Jace's jaw dropped.

"Magnus, is this some kind of joke?" Clary asked as Magnus began massaging his temples.

"No, I was actually being serious." He said in frustration.

Silence fell upon them.

"Think about it, she's the only one that's been around us and understands us; and mind you she actually is a pretty fast learner. Come on Alec, back me up here." Magnus was trying to be encouraging but no one was convinced.

"I don't know Magnus; I mean this is an important gig for Jace." Alec felt somewhat conflicted.

"Well I think it's a great idea." Suddenly Isabelle walked in through the door with her crutches, Maia trailing behind her.

"Izzy!" They all stood and looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine, I had to get out." Isabelle shrugged and managed to get over towards the table; Maia making sure she didn't falter.

"I have to agree with Izzy, I've seen Clary's moves and there's obvious chemistry between her and Jace." Maia chimed in as Clary flushed, Jace looked over at her.

"Jace, come on, you have to take a chance right? This is once in a lifetime!" Isabelle sat down and fisted her hand.

"Yea man, and I'll gladly help." Maia smiled as Jace sighed.

"Jace, you can teach anyone to dance including a redheaded freckled girl that doesn't have a 'graceful bone in her body.'" Isabelle looked over at him with encouragement.

"I'll do it." Clary finally spoke up.

"You will?" Jace looked over at Clary, clearly stunned.

"Yea, I mean clearly you need this opportunity, and who am I to deny helping a friend. It's true that I'm not the most graceful human being, but I'll be sure to work really hard. I mean if you want me to help you." Clary tucked her red hair behind her ear and nibbled at her lower lip as Jace smirked.

"I do love a challenge. Alright, fine. We're going to be doing the mambo, think you can handle that?" Jace nodded towards Clary as she smiled brilliantly.

"Yea I can."

"Alright! I'll get you your dress and shoes." Isabelle said so excitedly as they all cheered.

"To summer, friends, and challenges ahead." Magnus raised his glass as they all followed suit and thus their work began.


	18. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Clary's POV:**

Clammy hands, legs shaking, heart pounding, and feeling utterly terrified. Two left feet, but luckily two strong arms kept me standing, leaving me breathless. But no matter what, I was unable to figure out the steps as Jace grew increasingly frustrated with me.

"You don't step on the one, you've got to start on the two. Find the two." Jace said so exasperatedly.

"One two three four. One two three four. Relax breath, frame, nope." Jace corrected me before I tried once again to start on the one.

"Shoulders down, concentrate, watch your frame. Two three four, two three four." Jace held me by the waist, pushes my shoulders down, moved my head back, and wouldn't let me put my heel down.

"The steps aren't enough, feel the music." He cooed as I felt his cool fingers tracing my hands as I tried my best to mimic his movements.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Meet me in the studio bright and early tomorrow morning." Jace said as he used a towel to wipe off the beads of sweat, his clothes and hair sticking to him. I nodded as I too toweled myself dry, my shirt and shorts needing to be pealed off before I got in the shower. On my way back to my room, I found myself trying to be more graceful, more alluring, more seductive, like Isabelle. I felt the need to over accentuate my movements, to use my hands to trace my body and ruffle my hair as I tried practicing the steps, but finding it nearly impossible to do so. Thus, I headed to my room and nearly ran into the shower fully clothed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I had fallen asleep, then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered in a muffled tone.

"Clary? Are you alright dear? You never came to dinner." It was my mother, clearly worried and somewhat flustered.

"I uh, went to eat with Simon and the others." I said as I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

"Oh alright, maybe we can do something together tomorrow."

"Oh I'd love to mom, but I'm uh hanging out with my friends tomorrow." I said as she sounded rather happy and wished me goodnight as I fell right back to sleep and dreamt of Jace and Isabelle dancing together on water. Isabelle was wearing a dress made of tears and Jace had on leather pants; as cliché as it sounded, the outfits suited them. Even with tearstained eyes, Isabelle looked stunning, she was clearly in pain but her dancing was filled with inexpressible passion. Whereas Jace looked looked sensually alluring and confident, his movements were sharp, elegant, yet fierce; everything about him drew me in. Suddenly I realized I was falling under water as I heard my phone ringing.

"Clary, time to wake up. Get dressed and meet me at the studio in ten minutes." Jace snapped as I shot out of bed and did as I was told, for once. Jace had two smoothies ready, he said they had a lot of natural energy boosters and things in order to help us go all day, and honestly I would have killed for a cup of coffee with an extra shot or two of espresso.

"I don't suppose we can have coffee?" I asked as I realized the smoothie was tart and utterly bitter.

"Thought you'd ask for it. Here, I don't want you to go through withdrawals." Jace handed me a large cup as I gratefully accepted it.

"Ok, now let's get started." Jace turned on the music as a rhythmic beat started, and as per usual, I started on the one.

"Its on the two it's the mambo, it's a heartbeat." Jace put my hand over his heart and had me listen to his heartbeat whilst closing my eyes as we practiced the steps over and over again when until I started to _finally_ get it. After hours of rehearsing, I took off my white cotton shirt and was in a purple sports bra with a pair of gray shorts and my favorite green sneakers, breathing heavily.

"Jace, I need a breather." I begged as Jace agreed, he was shirtless and in a pair of workout sweats and black sneakers.

"Fine, get some water. We'll start up in two minutes." He was like an authoritarian, allowing only a few breaks, watching over what I ate, as well as my every movement when we danced.

"Head up, look at me. Lock your frame, lock it, what are these spaghetti arms? This is my dance space; this is your dance space. You don't go into mine and I don't go into yours, you've got to lock your frame." Jace ordered as I tried keeping up with him but I always managed to do something wrong. I knew he was a professional, but I felt like I was getting scolded more than being taught.

"Alright, that's all for today." Jace said as I was on the floor nearly passing out.

"We'll meet at the same time tomorrow."  
"You're . . . pure . . . evil." I breathed threw gritted teeth as he smiled down at me.

"You put in a good amount of effort, but remember, I want nothing less than perfection." He winked as he grabbed his things and left. As I managed to regain my breath and walk out, I stood on the balls of my feet, trying again to be like Isabelle, moving my hips a bit more fluidly, strutting around and throwing my arms around myself and running them through my damp hair.

"Ugh, I need to shower." I quickened my pace as I thought of the way Jace looked deep into my eyes when we danced and I found it hard to look back at him when we were so close. I blushed when I thought of the way his fingers traced over my skin, I mimicked his movements, imagining him holding me as he did not too long ago, my fingers touching my un-kissed lips as I thought of what it would be like for him to kiss me. I smiled to myself as I felt myself growing increasingly tired. I flopped onto bed, but rather than the dream I had the previous night, I slept without dreaming.


	19. Chapter 5 Part 3

**Narrator's POV:**

Maia held onto Clary's waist in order keep her moving in rhythm with Jace.

"That's it Clary, you're doing great." Maia encouraged Clary as she continued to look down at the floor to ensure she was doing the steps right and not stepping on Jace's feet.

"Alright, let's get this show on stage now." Jace suddenly stopped dancing as Maia released Clary's waist and they walked toward the ballroom as the sun was setting, Maia had a client and thus Jace and Clary were left alone. If Clary thought the first few steps were hard, the spins were like tornados crushing Jace's feet. She continued to lose her balance and tired to concentrate so hard on not falling over that she wound up looking at the floor.

"Dammit Clary, eye contact." Jace was trying to make eye contact with Clary at the end of every turn even though they bumped heads several times. In order to spin her out and back in, he tried to get a firm grip on her though during the spin in she forgot about her frame. Though as Jace tried to pull her arm up and run his finger along her side (tracing over her chest and stomach) before spinning her out and back in, Clary would begin to giggle uncontrollably.

A few more weeks passed by as Jace and Clary continued practicing in the barn whilst it rained outside as they turned, knelt down and threw themselves back but Clary pulled too hard as Jace groaned saying,

"You trying to kill me? You've got to concentrate! Is this your idea of fun?" Clary had enough and retorted angrily,

"As a matter of fact it is. We're supposed to do the show in less than a week! You won't show me the lifts, I'm not sure about the turns, and I'm doing all this to save your ass but what I really want to do is drop you on it!"

"Then let's get out of here." Jace brought her to his motorcycle (wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, a black wife beater, and leather fingerless gloves). He took her to a remote location, she held tightly onto him as the rain stopped and they arrived at a meadow where he took her to a river with a log above it.

"Remember, it's all about balance." Jace jumped about on the log, spinning and turning with ease, he motioned for Clary to follow him out, taking a while to balance herself, as they began dancing. She asked how he learned to dance, Jace explained that there was a class for dance instructors and those who passed the exam would be taught several different kinds of dances, so he took the class and passed the exam.

They went into the meadow to practice jumps and Clary was hesitant, and at one point knocked the two of them over as they laughed.

"Come on, the best place to do this is in the water." Clary looked at him with a confused gaze as they got into the water to practice the lift.

"Just bend your knees and go. Good, good, hold your position. Don't break, don't break!" Jace coached Clary, but she broke and they fell in. They did it once more as he counted her off as they managed to hold for a bit. They laughed and Clary noticed her white tank top becoming see through as her nipples hardened due to the cold water. Jace tried not to look, but found himself blushing.

"One more time." Clary said as he nodded and lifted her up.


	20. Chapter 5 Part 4

**Narrator's POV:**

"I can't believe it's tonight." Clary said as she sat beside Isabelle.

"The show's twenty minutes away, you'll change in the car and do your hair and makeup there." Isabelle encouraged her as Clary went over the routine in her head.

"Remember to let him lead you. Clary I just want to say thank you." Isabelle smiled as Clary tried on the emerald green dress with red and gold crystals along the waist and trim of the dress, it fit like a glove.

"I have to go take care of one more thing. And thank you for having faith in me." Clary hugged Isabelle before changing and taking off to find Simon.

"Simon, you've got to cover for me." Clary begged.

"What, me cover for you?" He looked around nervously.

"Yea, just tell my parents that I don't feel well and am laying down." Clary pleaded with him as he felt himself reluctantly agree.

Jace and Clary go to their show as she changed in the back as Jace managed to keep his eyes on the road. When they arrived, they got to their dressing room in order to prepare, Clary's hands shook as time for the performance grew closer. She did a good job with her makeup, making sure to apply more than usual as Isabelle suggested. Her heart rate continued to increase as time grew shorter and they neared the stage. Suddenly the lights were out and it was their cue to go out on stage; Clary's entire being shook as the spotlight came on, they were introduced and their music began to play. Clary was exceedingly nervous as Jace told her to take a deep breath and follow his lead; he had all the faith in the world in her, though she didn't have so much in herself. Clary's body was a bit stiff as she did her best to remember the steps and look deeply into Jace's blue and brown eyes while trying to be as seductive and beautiful as Isabelle when she and Jace danced together. At one point, Clary noticed a familiar elderly couple and was concerned that they'd be recognized, though they didn't stay still for two long as the dance progressed. Clary accidentally tried to go right as Jace corrected her before doing so. Then it was time for the big lift when she stopped just short of it and began to improvise, though Jace knew he had to save the act as they managed to finish the dance gracefully, hearing the audience's approval as they took their final bows and ran out of the building (after Jace collected his check of course). On the way back, she changed as he praised her, whilst looking back at her,

"You know that elderly couple that were making their way into the audience?" Clary asked as she pulled her crop top down over her bra.

"Yea, when I saw them, I thought we were goners." He flushed when he noticed her half naked figure was more than intriguing to him.

"Me too!" Clary smiled as she had buttoned up her shorts and made her way to the front seat.

"You know; you did great out there tonight." Jace said earnestly as Clary blushed.

"Oh, but I didn't do the lift and-"

"No, no don't worry about all that, for the first time dancing like that . . . I was impressed. Really, you worked hard and it paid off." Jace smiled at her.

"Thank you Jace." Clary brushed her fingers across his arm.

"For what?" He looked at her as he raised a brow.

"For teaching me, being patient with me and never giving up on me." Clary smiled brilliantly as Jace felt breathless gazing at her. When they finally arrived back, Clary managed to sneak back in without her mother or Luke finding her.

The following morning, Clary awoke to a loud knocking at her door.

"Ugh, I could really use some sleep right now, not harassment." She stood and walked toward the door as she swore that if it were Simon she'd rat him out to Maia and Isabella. She was quite surprised to find her mother waiting who seemed to be very angry.

"Clary, where in god's name have you been lately?" She stormed in and began interrogating her.

"With friends." Clary shrugged.

"With Simon, or those dancing people?"

"They're not dancing people; I mean they are but-"

"Clary, I know what they do, I was young once. I know what it is to be young and carefree. They, they don't have goals for themselves, no future and you, you're not for them. You don't belong with them."

"But I belong with Simon, and other college-bound people right? People only you approve of." Clary crossed her arms defensively as she noticed her mother's skin was becoming slightly flushed.

"Yes! Is that so bad that I want you to hang around those that will encourage you rather than drag you down with them?" Her words were full of spite and rage.

"You can't control me like some puppet!" Clary fisted her hands at her side as her mother's temper rose.

"That's it! First you think you can go out whenever you like, lie about who you're with and you're not spending anytime with us! At least Simon tries to come to family meals and spend time with us! Until you learn to act like an adult, I'm going to treat you like a child! You're grounded young lady! And if I have to, I'll stay here and babysit if necessary!"

Clary was silent on the outside, but screaming on the inside as her mother gave her a final warning to stay inside her room for the remainder of their stay.


	21. Chapter 5 Part 5

**Clary's POV:**

"I need to get out of here." I checked to make sure my mom was back in her room with Luke as I managed to sneak out to see Jace. I was wearing a tight green tank top with white cut off shorts and a sexy pair of white lingerie; I flushed at the thought of Jace being the first to see it aside from me. But would he? Would he even be tempted by me? I was nothing like Izzy, but yet again, they've never done anything together.

I held my breath as I knocked on his door, I was surprised when he answered right away, and more surprised still when he was only in his white briefs. I must have turned fifty shades of red before he realized why I was so embarrassed.

"God, you virgins are so shy. Come in, if it makes you feel better, I'll put some pants on." He waved me in as I dry swallowed and shook my head.

"No, it's fine, I just wasn't expecting you to be so . . . comfortable answering the door in your underwear." I tried to play it off but I knew I was failing miserably.

"Hmm, good cover." He leaned back and let me in as I tried to focus on anything but the half naked man before me, looking like a sculpted Adonis.

"So, seen any good movies lately?" I asked awkwardly as I strolled in and tried to figure out a way to look seductive; I leaned against his bed as he sideways glanced at me.

"Clary, what are you trying to do? First being completely flabbergasted, then trying to start small talk, and now you're trying to seduce me?" He chuckled as I bit my lower lip.

"I'm that obvious hu?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye as he strutted towards me, starting up his radio as I felt breathlessly aware of his aftershave and cologne.

"Wanna dance?" He asked after he put on a pair of tight black jeans, he held me close as a slow rock song started and I felt myself sway to the music as he lead me. I felt myself growing more comfortable with him as I wrapped my arms around his strong neck and gazed into his eyes.

"You know I'm no good for you Clary; and I'm sure your parents don't know where you are." Jace whispered in my ear.

"Correct on the latter of that sentence, but the former not so much. I don't think you're no good for me Jace. You try to act all tough but you're a sweet guy. You're talented and have a big future ahead of you." I smiled as he held me tightly, his lips brushing against my ear as I shuttered.

"You're too kind, giving your compliments to a delinquent like me." He trailed kisses down my neck, reaching my collarbone as I swallowed. His hands roamed my body, making their way to the end of my shirt as he looked at me for permission; I nodded my head as he continued. I felt myself turning red as he continued to undress me as he gazed at me.

"This is; we should turn out the ligh-"

"You're beautiful, I mean I always thought so but damn. Tell me to stop." He neared me, kissing me as I felt my bra fall to the floor, I practically ripped his jeans off. In between kisses we managed to get on the bed, his breath was on me. His fingers began tracing patterns as I felt my nipples hardening, suddenly his lips were on them sucking and licking as I began moaning. He worked his way down my torso, to my stomach and stopping at my panties as he slid them off, spread my legs out and began licking me.

"Hahh, Jace I've, I've never done this before." I breathed as I cupped his face.

"Just trust me, I have plenty of expertise in this field."  
"Not something I want to hear right now." I looked at him in slight frustration as he chuckled and continued teasing me until I was on the brink of climaxing. He had tossed his briefs and began sliding his member against me, I began moaning loudly as he whispered to be patient in my ear, but my hips began moving on their own. He slowly slid inside me as I felt a stinging sensation, he was slow and gentle, not moving until I was ready.

"I'm gonna move a little." He practically growled as I nodded my head. It was painful at first but slowly became pleasurable as we climaxed together.

"Wow." I breathed as he smirked, rolling over.

"Now that was an orgasm." He kissed my shoulder as I giggled.

"I wouldn't know; I've never had one until today."

"Really?" He turned to look at me.

"Really really." I winked as he held me, tracing lines up and down my arm until we fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Narrator's POV:**

The following morning Isabelle found herself making her way toward Simon's cabin, she began knocking, finding the door unlocked when she was stunned to find Simon in bed with Maia.

"What the fuck Simon!?" Isabelle turned and did the best she could to make her way back towards her own cabin, but the crutches didn't exactly allow her to be very fast.

"Isabelle, wait!" Simon got up and began pulling his pants on as Maia began dressing and walked out the door.

"Maia, where are you going?" Simon turned to look at her as she scoffed.

"Really Simon, I have to explain why I'm leaving? Isn't it obvious you lying cliché of a two-timer." She walked away as Simon had lost sight of Isabelle, finding himself alone and unable to reach either of them via text, phone call, email or in person.

"Dammit, Clary's gonna rub this in my face." Simon sighed as he jumped in the shower, then making his way to Clary's room.

"Isabelle?" Clary was knocking on her door to check on her with a box of chocolates and a bouquet of wild flowers she'd picked earlier that morning on her way to her room to change. Jocelyn and Luke went out to a paint workshop as Clary managed to sneak out yet again.

"Come in." The voice on the other side of the door sounded exhausted and not like the Isabelle she had talked with all through summer.

"Isabelle, what's wrong?" Clary sat beside her as she had stopped drying her eyes.

"I just found Simon in bed with Maia." Isabelle sniffed as she took the box of chocolates from Clary.

"That idiot." Clary snarled as Isabelle began devouring the chocolates.

"You can say that again." Isabelle rolled her eyes as she noticed Clary had hickies trailing down her neck.

"Clary, what have you been up to lately?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow as Clary flushed.

"Uh well-"

"Hey, I'm coming in." Jace walked in with another bouquet of flowers with another box of chocolates.

"Hey Jace." Isabelle sat up as he walked in and hugged her, glancing over at Clary.

"What's wrong?" He asked Isabelle as she explained what happened; Isabelle couldn't help but notice how Jace and Clary were so close to one another, leaning against each other, their fingers grazing against each other.

"What's going on between you two?" Isabelle questioned as Clary said she had to head back and kick Simon's ass as Isabelle smiled, Jace walked her out as they kissed goodbye. Jace walked back in with a smile as Isabelle began frowning.

"Jace, this is a mistake. It has to stop; you know how overprotective her parents are."

"But you said-"

"Trust me, people like them don't mix well with people like us. You're both liable to get hurt." Isabelle tried to hide the pain in her eyes, miserably, but Jace refused to give up so easily.

"She's different, I feel different when I'm with her. I've even stop seeing those bungalow bunnies and am looking into going to college for choreography." Jace's face lit up, but Isabelle sighed.

"This is going to end badly Jace."  
"Well I have to at least try and it if goes to shit you have my permission to tell me you told me so."

"Jace-" Before she could finish, Jace was out the door and went to get ready for work.

"Simon you idiot! What do I always tell you?" Clary hollered at Simon as he cringed.

"DTR. I know, I know. I screwed up." Simon sighed, looking like a defeated animal, Clary couldn't stay mad at him.

"You're damn right you screwed up. I need coffee." Clary sighed as she got her purse and was heading towards Jace's bungalow.

"Where are you headed?" Simon went after her as she looked back at him.

"I'm going to get coffee." She turned and continued walking as Simon decided to head back to his own room.

"Jace?" Clary knocked on his door as it opened slowly.

"Come in, I'm just changing for work." He was buttoning up his shirt as she tried not to drool.

"Who are you dancing with tonight?" Clary sat on his bed as he smiled.

"One of the newbies, she's pretty good, but not nearly as talented as Isabelle. You jealous?" Jace teased as Clary frowned.

"No, should I be?" She put her purse down and laid back on his bed, inhaling his scent as he approached her.

"Never; something on your mind?"

"Just Simon."

"Should I be jealous?" Jace made a snarky remark as Clary quickly sat up and raised a brow.

"Really? You jealous, and of Simon of all people? He's like my brother."

"True, but you never know, apparently Simon's got game." Jace shrugged and sat down beside Clary.

"So I've heard." Clary rolled her eyes and leaned against Jace.

"You worried about him?" He brushed her red hair out of her face as her green eyes looked up somberly at his.

"Honestly I'm more disappointed in him, but I guess not everyone can have a perfect relationship like us."

"Haha, you're joking right? We're like Romeo and Juliet; if your parents find out you've been over here, they'd kill me and send you off to some boarding school in China."

"China?" Clary sat up as Jace shrugged.

"It was the furthest place I could think of."

"Well, I guess we just can't get caught then can we?" Clary moved in close to him as he stopped her.

"What?" Clary was surprised since they'd just shared a passionate night together.

"I've got to get to work, and we really should maybe think about easing off a bit."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, well maybe, it's just-"

"Maybe?"

"I don't want to lose you, and maybe Isabelle's right, maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Isabelle, you're taking relationship advice from Isabelle now?"

"Clary, don't get upset over nothing."  
"Over nothing? We barely got together and now you're thinking of breaking up with me? How am I supposed to respond to that, with glee?"

"Well no, but I don't want you to get in trouble and shipped off."

"I'm an adult, my mom just can't ship me off when I do something she doesn't like."

"But you're still her daughter and she's just looking out for you."

"Jace, I make my own decisions and I don't care who likes them or not. If you're ashamed to be with me, then that's your opinion, not my mom's and not Isabelle's."

"I'm not ashamed of you."

"Then what are you ashamed of?"

"Me ok, I'm ashamed of the decisions I've made for myself over the past decade of my life, if not it's entirety." Jace stood up as his hair went askew.

"Jace." Clary stood slowly as he moved away from her and towards the door.

"I've got to go; we'll discuss this later. You should get back before your mom finds out you snuck out again." Jace was out the door before Clary could even respond.

The rest of the day went by in a flash, somehow Simon managed to track down Maia and Isabelle as they were comforting each other, he apologized to both of them, though Maia needed time alone as she went off and met with her best friend (Bat); they spent the rest of the night together as Isabelle had a long talk with Simon.

"Look Simon, I get that you must be proud of managing to date the two hottest girls at the resort, but what you did was really fucked up. I know Maia has already had some seriously messed up relationships in her past, hell so have I but what you did was uncalled for. We thought you were different and we both trusted you; I can't promise she'll ever forgive you, but I think I can. Not immediately, but if you buy me some time, specifically anything made of diamonds, gold, chocolate, and the like I could be persuaded to like you again. And who knows, maybe we can go on another date sometime." Isabelle reached out for Simon's hand as he smiled at her with eyes full of hope.

"Really?"

"Yea, but seriously, don't be afraid of spending some serious cash to get me to forgive you." They both laughed as she drew him in for a kiss.

"I really wish there was something I could do to make up for all the stupid things I did, but honestly, I really really like you Izzy." He breathed as she scoffed.

"I can think of one thing." She flipped them as she straddled him and they had a long course of makeup sex.

Clary managed to sneak out once again as she found Jace in the shower; she stripped off her clothes and joined him as he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Clary, what are you-"

"Don't, I just want you to understand one thing, I love you and I'm not giving up on us. Sorry if I'm bombarding you with my feelings, it's just, I don't want this to end just because my mom's trying to control my life and Isabelle's jealous because her love life is screwed up for the time being. I want you, all of you, for however long this ride lasts." She pulled him in for a kiss before he was even able to respond as he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips as he grunted.

"You know this is an unfair advantage." He smirked as she nibbled at his lower lip.

"Sometimes a girl's got to fight dirty."

"Well two can play at that game." He lifted her backside in order to slid into her as he pressed her against the wall and began thrusting full force.

"Oh god, Jace." She breathed as he sucked in air, they didn't last long but they managed to get their second wind. Suddenly Jace's door flew open as a familiar woman walked in, her eyes widened at the scene, Jace and Clary were speechless as she ran out the door and towards management.


	23. Chapter 6 Part 2 Finale

"That's right, he was with that young red-headed girl staying with her parents and that boy that wears the glasses." The woman said as the manager frowned as he nodded his head.

"Yes, we're also aware that some people's wallets have been reported missing."

"It's probably him, you just can't trust delinquents, they always end up becoming criminals when they grow up." The woman scoffed as the manager made a decision.

"Fine, then he must be dealt with immediately, Magnus, tell Jace to come to my office.  
"But sir-"

"Now!"

"Yes sir." Magnus sighed as he walked towards Jace's bungalow.

"I need to talk to that girl's parents."

"Oh don't worry, I'll do it, ever so delicately." The woman went to Jocelyn's cabin and gave her the "unfortunate" news.

"Clary, we're leaving." Jocelyn was dragging her daughter out of Jace's arms, luckily she was dressed and about to head back, but unfortunately since it was Jace's day off, he wasn't in a hurry to get dressed; thus the situation complicated itself.

"Mom! Let go of me, I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions!"  
"You're not acting like an adult, you're acting like a teenager! Do you know this boy is a criminal!?"

"What are you talking about?" Clary was clearly confused, she knew Jace had a rough past, but he never went into detail as far as his criminal past.

"That's right, you know there have been people losing their wallets, well it turns out he's been taking them."

"That's crazy, Jace would never do that. You know, I saw an elderly couple the other day with a bunch of wallets in one of their bags, maybe they're the ones who-"

"Clary, are you blaming that poor couple for such a thing?"

"But mom-"

"No Clary, we're going home. Luke has the car ready and I have your things packed; Simon's on his way over."

"Jace, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Clary, I'll figure something out." He bit his bottom lip as he waited for them all to leave before getting dressed.

It was a long car ride home as Clary cried herself to sleep, waking up to the sound of the doors opening and everyone heading home.

"I'll text you later." Simon walked out as Clary nodded her head and went to her room.

"Phone." Jocelyn demanded as Clary handed it over and opened her laptop.

"Clary, I understand that you think you had feelings for _that_ boy, but you're too young to grasp romance and responsibilities you have to face in life. I'll give this back to you after you cool off." She stood and left the room as Clary began searching for the availability of her dorm room.

"Just one more week, then I'll be at Brooklyn Academy of Art." She sighed as she felt relieved for turning her phone off and not giving her mother the password. _Maybe I'll see him again_. She thought as she changed and crawled into bed.

One week later Clary was packed and off to college, the subject of summer's on goings was never mentioned for the entire week and Clary was talking to her parents again, minimally, but enough for their relationship to be functional.

"You sure you have everything?" Jocelyn asked in a panicked tone.

"Yes mom, I'm sure. I have to go, check in will be starting soon and I still have to get ready for classes tomorrow."

"Of course." Jocelyn hugged her as Luke approached her next.

"Your mother and I just want what's best for you Clary, always remember that." He kissed Clary's forehead as she nodded.

"I know, and thank you both for everything."

"I know you'll be great." Simon hugged Clary as she was relieved that he'd be attending college right next to her.

"We'll get together often."

"Yea, and uh, Isabelle will be visiting quite a bit so hopefully we can all hang together." Simon whispered as Clary nodded.

"I hope so, I need to escape reality." They finished hugging as she was off, driving the speed limit as a single tear escaped her.

Clary managed to grow accustomed to her life at college, she was thankful to have Jace's phone number saved in order to stay in contact. He was of course fired for the false accusations and decided to attend college in New York for choreography and would continue to pursue dance and the theater. She was proud of him for being so mature and wondered if anyone had ever found those missing wallets. Within six months' time it was discovered that the elderly couple did in fact steal said wallets and were wanted felons in Arizona. Clary and Jace wound up laughing about it and Jocelyn actually apologized for her misjudgment, however she still insisted Clary finish school before considering dating. Carly actually agreed on this, which surprised everyone, but she wanted to do well and wanted Jace to succeed. Thus the two went their separate ways, keeping in contact infrequently as the years went by. The two graduated with honors and promised to meet each other after the festivities were over. Thus one summer night they decided to meet at a local theater.

"Hey." Clary appeared before Jace wearing a green lace dress, high heeled shoes and her hair curled.  
"Hey yourself." He smirked, wearing a new leather jacket along with a white V-neck, black ripped jeans and a pair of black heavy boots. The two embraced as they each felt fluttering in their stomachs.

"It's really good to see you again. How are things?" Clary asked as she pulled away first.

"Great actually, I just finished choreographing my own show, Broadway actually picked up it. I was pretty surprised."

"Oh wow, that's great." Clary congratulated him as he smirked.

"Tonight's our last dress rehearsal, want to come and check it out?" He held out his hand as Clary agreed. It was just like old times, just the two of them together in a romantic setting. They sat in silence as they watched the dress rehearsal unfold in all its elegance, Clary quickly realizing it was the re-telling of their story. Once the curtain was closed Clary stood and began applauding.

"That was fantastic Jace, you really captured the essence of our summer, every little detail was present, and I love that you disguised it by setting it back in the sixties, so original."

"So you really liked it." Jace neared her as she smiled and nodded her head.

"I loved it." She embraced him tightly as they both flushed.

"Your boyfriend wouldn't get jealous of this would he?" Jace asked as Clary began giggling.

"No he wouldn't."

"Oh right, of course you have a boyfr-"

"Because I don't have a boyfriend. Would your girlfriend get jealous of this?"

"No, because I don't have a girlfriend."

"Good, then she wouldn't mind if we." Clary reached up to cup his face as he kissed her, nearly knocking her over as her arms wrapped around his neck, his were on her hips as she sighed, longing for this for the past four years. They made their way back to Jace's apartment and his bed as they quickly undressed. They laid in bed and stared at each other for a moment, recalling all those years ago when they'd just felt at peace laying by one another.

"I missed you so much." Jace cupped Clary's face as they began kissing, his fingers making pattern on her skin as she sharply inhaled.

"I haven't been with anyone but you." She whispered against his lips.

"Same here." He kissed her back as she felt his hands cupping her breasts, Clary made a high pitched squeal as he made his way to her womanhood.

"I want you." She kissed his neck as he nodded.

"Patience." He hissed as she reached out for him, stroking him.

"Fine, all patience has been thrown out the window." He entered her as he moved rapidly, not wanting to stop unless she objected, but she didn't. Clary was breathless and riding a wave of ecstasy as she quickly came, as did Jace.

"Wow." She sighed as he kissed her temple.

"Been wanting to do that for a long time." He pulled out and held her as she nuzzled into him.

"I don't ever want to go for another four years not talking to you."

"Don't worry about that, it'll never happen again."

"And how can I trust you on that?"

"Well, will this due?" Jace pulled out a blue box with a stunning ring inside.

"Oh Jace." Clary began tearing up as she nodded her head and hugged him.

"So, I take it you'll marry me?" Jace smirked as she began kissing him.

"What do you think?"

"And your parents?"

"They'll learn to love you."

"Hmm, I guess they don't have a choice now."

"Nope, and they're going to come to opening night with me and we're all going to experience your phenomenal show about us."

"Yep, don't know what they'll think about me bedding their daughter for more than half of it."

"Haha, Jace."

"Well it is _Dirty Dancing_."

"Yea, it was, but it was beautiful dancing too."

"Everything we do together feels beautiful."

"I love you Jace Herondale."

"And I love you Clary Herondale." Jace took the ring on the box and gingerly placed it on Clary's right ring finger.

"Hmm, to our happily ever after." She looked at the ring and back up at Jace.

"To our happily ever after." He looked deeply into their eyes as they shared another kiss.

The End


End file.
